


белый волк

by w1ntercatty



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Curses, Fantasy, Gen, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1ntercatty/pseuds/w1ntercatty
Summary: икогда не переходите дороги духам лесным. они обидчивы и завистливы, а магия их сильна и сложна. в королевствах севера духи эти почти перевелись, да не все: в лесах под новиградом старые предания всё ещё находят своё живое воплощение. матери страшат детей: "не ходите в лес после заката, сгинете не от волка или полуночницы, а от лесной нимфы, голосу которой противиться не сможете".





	белый волк

Никогда не переходите дороги духам лесным. Они обидчивы и завистливы, а магия их сильна и сложна. В Королевствах Севера духи эти почти перевелись, да не все: в лесах под Новиградом старые предания всё ещё находят своё живое воплощение. Матери страшат детей: "Не ходите в лес после заката, сгинете не от волка или полуночницы, а от лесной нимфы, зову которой противиться не сможете". 

Говорят, что белые волки тоже раньше жили по лесам Велена — когда снег укрывал тяжёлым доспехом чёрную мёрзлую землю, их белоснежную шерсть нельзя было заметить в глубоких сугробах. Они грызли овец, утаскивали козлят и иногда деревенских ребятишек, пришедших собирать берберку. Только волки давно все перебиты. И никто уже не поверит мальчишке, прибежавшему из леса с криками "там белый волк!", пытающемуся объяснить, что тот кругами ходил, порыкивал на него, но не нападал. Ведь волки белые только на Ард Скеллиг рыскают, у нас их отродясь не видали.

А мальчику зря не верят. И Геральту особенно от этого едва ли не обидно, прямо там, где сейчас стучит волчье сердце. Он уже с два месяца ошивается у селений в надежде, что хоть кто-то почует, что не волк он вовсе, что он слишком умно́ смотрит на всё, что не поддаётся ещё зову диких инстинктов. И что морду наискосок рассекает шрам, такой узнаваемый. Он не подойдёт, чтобы тыкнуться мордой кому-нибудь в колено: так и вовсе человека спятившим посчитают. Да и не сможет так Геральт сделать — он уж чересчур гордая птичка, чтобы прилюдно покорность показывать. И ведь никто не хватится. Лишь Лютик сложит очередную песнь: отважный белый волк пал в битве с великаном. Ну да, Геральт же ведьмак — нет ничего удивительного, что он погиб как ведьмак тоже. И никого не обеспокоит, что нет нигде тела. 

А тела нет потому, что оно заточено в белую волчью шкуру. 

Геральт чувствует, как ему становится всё сложнее думать, чувствовать, осмыслять. Место разума неумолимо занимают повадки хищника. Он на днях едва не сожрал заблудившегося путника. Только раз в лунный цикл он может стать чем-то, более похожим на человека, чем волк — хвост, морда вытянутая, шерсть по всему телу и лапы, как у волколака. Такими даже меч не удержишь. И то, лишь на пару часов, чтобы окончательно не спятить. Он стал метаморфом, только наоборот, становится по ночам человеком. 

Геральт дерётся с другими волками — благо, ведьмачьи рефлексы никуда не делись. Серые бродяги клацают зубами прямо у белых боков. И пока про́клятый ведьмак отвлекается на стаю, варг валит белого на землю, зубами чуть ли не вспарывая брюхо. Геральт воет, чувствуя, как по снежной шерсти алыми ручейками утекает жизнь. А волки уходят. Это их земля.

Он едва находит в себе силы доковылять до деревни и лечь под первую попавшуюся дверь: с превращением в волка почему-то исчезла улучшенная регенерация. Геральт закрывает глаза, думая о том, как бесславно умирает ведьмак. Бывший ведьмак. 

Он не слышит — чувствует скрип двери и высокий девичий визг. Наверное, за водой вышла. И белый волк проваливается в непролазную, липкую темноту, на кончике языка чувствуя кисловатый вкус прелой весенней земли.

Он открывает глаза, мутным взглядом окидывая комнатку, в которой оказался. Под боком — твёрдое дерево скамьи, куда наспех положили соломы. Геральт медленно понимает, что жив. Что не умер под дверью, истёкши кровью. Что есть ещё люди добрые. 

— И как ты эту псину нашла вообще? — грубый мужской голос слишком неожиданно врывается в сознание белого, отчего тот пытается спрятать морду в лапах. 

— Говорю же тебе, под дверью лежал, весь в крови и грязи, — а это уже женский, уверенный и непоколебимый. — И не псина это, а волк. 

— Ещё лучше! — причитает другой голос, и Геральт слышит, как тот прохаживается по скрипучим деревяшкам пола. — Такие наших козлят грызут, а ты в дом притащила!

Волк пытается подняться, да только лапы не держат, и он совершенно обессиленно валится на пол. Голоса затихают. 

— Раз уж ты у нас само благородство, тебе его и выхаживать, — белый слышит, как гремят друг об друга какие-то склянки и как к нему кто-то приближается. Животные инстинкты кричат: "беги!", но Геральт ещё не животное. Рядом присаживается миловидная крестьянка, лет двадцати от силы. Очень сильно пахнет дикой ромашкой. 

— Ну здравствуй, — она чуть улыбается, поправляя обмотку из тряпок на боку волка. — Ты мне руку не отгрызёшь?

Белый не отвечает ничего — не может, только приподнимает морду, чтобы взгляды наконец встретились. Может, хоть она увидит, что волк-то совсем не глупое животное. Глаза — зеркало души. Но она, кажется, не видит. Она заливает повязку чем-то тоже сильно пахнущим — жимолость? Ласточкина трава? Тысячелистник? Видно, хороший травник в деревне. Знает, как быстро залечивать раны. 

Несмотря на трепетный уход Хельды — крестьянка поделилась своим именем с волком на второй день — Геральту лежать приходится две недели. И за эти две недели растущую луну меняет на своей службе полная. 

Очередной ночью белый чувствует, что что-то не так. Он поднимается со скамьи, садится, оглядывается и понимает. Он снова обернулся в человекоподобного зверя. Та надежда, которую проклятие оставило ему. 

Геральт встаёт, неловко, пошатываясь, будит задремавшую за столом Хельду: та едва не кричит, завидев волколака, да только потом понимает, что шерсть у него белая. 

— Меня прокляли, — коротко рычит Геральт. Он знает, что надо делать. Знает, но не уверен, что всё получится. — Пошли кого-нибудь в Новиград, за бардом Лютиком. И ему сказать надо, чтобы нашёл Трисс. Он поймёт. 

Хельда ошарашенно смотрит на волка, не понимая, что делать. Геральт вздыхает. 

— Это очень важно. 

Крестьянка, наконец, отмирает, чуть заторможенно кивает и поднимается.

— Завтра же утром мальчишку своего отправлю, — говорит Хельда. В глазах всё ещё под сонной пеленой отражается непонимание и шок. 

— Лютика в "Хамелеоне" можно найти. 

— Хорошо. 

— Хельда?

— Да?

Белый волк снова вздыхает, что больше похоже на животный рык. 

— Утром я снова обернусь волком. Тебе придётся объяснить Лютику и Трисс самой, что со мной случилось. И как это исправить. 

Крестьянка хмурит свои пшеничного цвета брови, но кивает, готовая выслушать рассказ Геральта. 

И она слушает, слушает, как отрывисто объясняет белый волк то, что его проклял лесной дух, как упрекал за то, что ведьмак перебил стаю волков в его лесу. Слушает, как Геральт говорит про ритуал, который должен помочь. Трисс как раз должна была навестить Велен по некоторым делам. Она, наверняка, уже виделась с бардом. Всё должно получится. 

На следующее утро в Новиград отправляется мальчишка лет тринадцати, а Геральт снова становится волком. Он лежит, высунув язык, и едва ли не поскуливает от боли в открывшейся ране. Он жалеет, что ему губительно пить ведьмачьи эликсиры. Холод мокрого тряпья на боку обжигает не хуже раскалённого железа. 

К третьей за день повязке боль унимается, перестаёт терзать клыками подреберье, и прячется в уголок, пустыми глазками поглядывая на белого волка и раздумывая, когда можно будет вернуться. Геральт вяло рычит на неё в попытке прогнать совсем.

Где-то через час слышится топот коней по чёрной от влаги земле, фырчание и тихий голос Трисс, наверняка поглаживающей коня по морде. Где же его Плотва, куда забрела в поисках еды? Бродит ли по лесу, или, может, попала на чьё-то хозяйство? Волк поднимается на лапы, выбредая из дома раньше, чем Лютик и Трисс зайдут внутрь. Боль снова вгрызается в рану. 

Бард отшатывается назад, видя грозного волка перед собой, а чародейка зовёт его по имени. Геральт подходит ближе и тянет Меригольд за край накидки, понуждая идти за собой. 

— Ты уверена, что это он? — осторожно спрашивает Лютик, следуя за волком. 

— Я чувствую магию, — уверенно отвечает Трисс. — Да и белых волков у нас не водится. 

Они уходят глубже в лес.

С каждым шагом вслед за волком тёплая серость веленской весны сгущается в холодные сумерки. Впереди видны только причудливые изгибы старых деревьев да ветки, всё норовящие хлестануть Трисс или Лютика по лицу. Меригольд уверена в том, что делает Геральт, а бард до сих пор сомневается в разумности этой затеи. Геральт только раз сочувственно смотрит своими жёлтыми волчьими глазами. 

Спустя сотню шагов по мёрзлой земле впереди наконец холодно поблёскивает лесной ручей; и чем ближе подходят чародейка и бард к нему, тем шире он оказывается. Трисс даже подумывает, не магический ли он. А белый волк садится на берегу водоёма, клацая зубами, призывая остаться здесь и не уходить. На удивление, Меригольд и Лютик понимают и лишь провожают убежавшего волка взглядами. 

— Ты веришь в эту затею? — вдруг подаёт голос певец, недоверчиво поглядывая на синюю, едва ли не сапфировую гладь ручья, где течения не заметно совсем. Они стоят у заводи, на дне в небрежном беспорядке валяются камни, а у самой кромки воды уже зеленеют первые водоросли. Скоро, небось, крушина вырастет. Вот запашок-то будет. 

— Я, в первую очередь, верю в Геральта, — с готовностью отзывается рыжая чародейка, носком сапога отправляя в воду маленький камушек. По поверхности бегут ровные круги, такого же глубокого синего оттенка. — А потом уже верю в идею. 

Через некоторое время волк, ковыляя, добирается до заводи, волоча за собой свой доспех и тяжело посапывая. Он выпускает одежду из зубов, высовывая язык и поглядывая на друзей. Затем подходит к Лютику, мордой подталкивая его ближе к воде. Бард едва не оступается, в последнюю секунду останавливаясь в дюйме от кромки, и бросает недовольный взгляд на Геральта. Тот скалит зубы, заставляя своего друга успокоиться. Чай, я тебе не человек, свои силы не рассчитываю. Меригольд встаёт рядом, пока белый волк забирается в ледяную воду, прижимает уши к голове и переминается с ноги на ногу. Лютик опускается у ручья на колени, вслушиваясь в слова магического ритуала. Он пытается разглядеть в звериных глазах волка обрывки человечности. 

"Геральт..." — думает певец, пока осторожно тянет руку к морде волка, даже не думая, что за такое он мог бы и пальцев лишиться. — "Ты, конечно, зануда и тот ещё ворчун, но без тебя я пропаду. Столько ты раз спасал мою голову из передряг, что пересчитать пальцев рук не хватит. Без тебя я просто не протяну". 

Он касается белой шерсти на носу, проводя вверх, ко лбу. Волк же будто читает мысли Лютика, чуть подаётся вперёд, позволяя потрепать по ушам. Он знает, что бард не сделает ему зла, что ему можно доверять. Ведьмаки ценят доверие выше всего в мире. 

Вода вокруг словно вскипает, пенясь и заливая землю на берегу. Белый волк рычит, но Лютик, поборов свой страх, руки не отнимает. Лишь жмурится. 

А в следующую секунду ладони касается не жёсткая белая шерсть, а чья-то щека с недельной щетиной. Поэт отнимает руку, как ошпаренный, и ошарашенно глядит на недоумевающего Геральта. Геральта, к которому он привык. Которого считает другом. Без которого не проживёт. 

Ведьмак поднимает руку и осознаёт, что всё получилось. 

У них всё получилось. 

И Геральт улыбается. 

Трисс хмыкает, складывая руки на груди. Она, конечно, не расскажет, что ничего не вышло бы, если бы между бардом и ведьмаком не было бы сильных чувств — будь то даже дружеская любовь. Ничего бы не вышло, если бы они не были связаны, не были бы двумя кусочками одной мозаики. 

Она этого, конечно, никогда не расскажет.

**Author's Note:**

> можете считать это пре-слэшем, можете не считать — я не хотела вкладывать в это какой-то подтекст. просто что-то непонятное, чтобы показать, что ведьмаки тоже умеют в чувства.


End file.
